thespiritsofvengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvester Storks
Sylvester Storks was a troubled man. He murdered a man who killed his family, and Sylvester was on the run for years. He was soon caught by the police, and sentenced to death. And that's when the Devil came... Part 1: The deal Sylvester was sitting lifelessly in his sell. A figure approached him. "Your not looking so good, Sylvester." Maphisto said. "Who are you, and what do you care? How do you know my name?" Sylvester shouted. "None of that matters now. What if I could get your out of here, escape the death sentence, and get another chance at life?" Maphisto asked. Sylvester lifted a brow. "What's your price?" He asked. "Oh, nothing much, just... your soul." Maphisto replied. Sylvester laughed. "This guy is crazy" He thought. "I... I don't understand." Sylvester said. Maphisto grinned. "Just sign this contract, and by tomorrow, you'll be out of jail, and everyone will forget you killed someone." Maphisto said. Sylvester was truly puzzled now. He reached toward the contract, but by touch, he cut his finger. Ow! A drop of blood dropped on a line. "That will do." He said. "Now, listen to me. Tomorrow, before your execution, you will escape from here, no one will be able to stop you. No one." Maphisto said. "But, how?" Sylvester replied. "It doesn't matter. You will be free, I'm sure of it. However, one day, I will come to you, and you will be my loyal bounty hunter." Maphisto explained. He then vanished into the shadows. Part 2: Free... for now The next morning, an hour from his execution, Sylvester became very warm. He began to steam! It was at least 700 degrees in him. His skin and hair began to burn off! It was very bright for a moment, now he wasn't in a bright orange suit, but he was in his favorite clothes from his home. With no effort at all, he waved his hand on the wall and it burned down in lava. He walked out of the jail. The guards were too shocked to stop him. He whistled, and the ghost of his dead horse came riding. He jumped on, and the horse bursted into fire. He rode off, grabbing a long rope from a replica boat. He tied it around is shoulders and right arm, then rode off into the horizon. He woke up in the middle of the dessert. A snake slithered toward him. "Hello Sylvester." Part 3: A deal's a deal The huge snake became a tall figure. "You again." Sylvester said. "You are mine now." Maphisto grinned. "What do you want?" Sylvester asked. "I told you, Sylvester. You are my bounty hunter. You will hunt down evil souls and bring them to Hell where they belong. Your first task is to take down my son. He escaped my domain, and is attempting to overthrow me. Take him down. Show no mercy." He explained. "And what if I tell you to piss off?" Sylvester joked. "It doesn't work like that, Sylvester. You're under contract...." He explained. All of the sudden, the ground began to burn. Then, it became bright. Sylvester had teleported to a church. "Minions, go see who's outside." Said a voice coming from inside. Sylvester began to heat up. His skin and hair burned off. He was once agian the Ghost Rider. Sylvester demolished the demons quickly. He burst into the church. "I've been waiting for you, Rider." Part 4: Blackheart's Black Heart "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Sylvester roared. "Oh, I don't think so." Blackheart replied. Sylvester took out his rope and ignited it. He made the first swing. It had hit Blackheart, and he was suffering from the fire. Blackheart then casted a curse spell. Sylvester flew back. Then, Sylvester took out his shotgun. Bang! Blackheart bursted into shadows. The shadows gathered and began to fly away. "NO!" Sylvester roared. He called his horse and began to chase after Blackheart. They were soon in the city. Their path of destruction singed lots of cars and shops. The police were soon chasing. Part 5: Police Chase Sylvester chased Blackheart through the city, around in circles a few times. They got closer the the central building. Riot Control police barricaded the path. They quickly destroyed it, however more Riot units came. Sylvester took out his rope and ignited it. He quickly launched the rope and tied Blackheart. He kept flying toward the building. They were soon going up. They destroyed a lot of windows and apartments. After a long battle of pulling, they were on the rooftop. Blackheart charged towards Sylvester. Sylvester punched him in the face and flew backwards. Part 6: Roof battle "My father was right about you. You are powerful. But not powerful enough!" Blackheart readied his spells. Sylvester countered all of them, then threw a sharp punch at him. His face caught fire. He screamed, then casted a lightning curse on Sylvester. It hit him very hard. He flew backwards, in pain. Sylvester had dropped his shotgun. They both crawled towards it. They both traveled very slowly, becuase of their pain. They began to reach out for the shotgun. They both grabbed it at the same time! There was a short tug-a-war. When Sylvester got a good grip on the shotgun, he lit it on fire. Blackheart burned in pain. Sylvester fired a Hellshot at him. He blew into a million pieces, which soon dissolved. Part 7: Father and son Blackheart arrived in Hell. His father came to him. "Hmm, my hunter served me well." Maphisto said. "Please father, give mercy!" Blackheart pleaded. "Son, I would have, should you not have attempted to overthrow me!" Maphisto replied. "I am sorry father.... please.... I am dying!" Blackheart said. "I suppose I must put you out of your misery. However, I cannot kill my own son. Jackson, kill him." Maphisto ordered Jackson Black. Jackson took out his chain and burned Blackheart to death. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Jackson, we must act quickly. The rider is refusing to fulfil our wishes. Go to him, and bring him here." Maphisto ordered. "Yessssssssssssssssirrrr, I willlllbringhim tooooooyou." Jackson said. Part 8: Sylvester's Arrival in Hell Sylvester did not want to be the devil's bounty hunter for eternity. He wanted his life back. He rode far into the horizon with his horse, trying to escape the devil. It was nearly midnight. Sylvester saw something bright coming from behind. Sylvester changed into his Ghost Rider form to go faster. The light came closer. A burning sound was heard. Jackson Black was gaining on Sylvester. He took out his shotgun and shot at Jackson, but it did no good. Jackson took out his chain and grabbed hold of Sylvester. A portal to Hell opened. He was forced inside. So now, Sylvester is in Hell, and he isn't too pleased. Sylvester walked down a path. A few hungry demons crawled up to him and began to attack. Sylvester once again changed into the Ghost Rider and demolished the demons quickly. Up the path was a huge fortress... Part 9: Pathway of Suffering Sylvester walked down a long, tiring path. The surrounding demons were too busy eating flesh to fight him. He stopped for a moment to catch a breath. Thats when the demons began to follow Sylvester. He tried to run, but the path got longer as he did. Sylvester changed into the Ghost Rider and began to demolish them. He ignited his rope in red fire. He let out a battle cry and charged into the horde. The had many, but they were being overwhelmed. One after another flew off the path and into the firey pits of Hell. Soon, they were all dead or suffering. All were punished. Sylvester changed back and ran down the ridiculously long, long path. He had ran about 10 milies now. He was nearly at the fortress. However, the fortress began to stretch back, making an even longer path! He did not give up, and kept running! He made it to the doors and ran in... Part 10: The Spirit of Vengeance Sylvester found himself in a huge arena. Demons were crawling everywhere. They began to see him. There were at least 500. Sylvester ran into the middle of the arena. He took out his rope and began to attack them. However, he barely made a dent in them. Yet, he still fought proudly. They came closer and got their claws out, however they could not touch Sylvester. He continued to defend himself proudly. He began to dent the demon's numbers. He took out his shotgun and began to shoot them. Maphsisto came into the building and laughed. "Finish him." He ordered. Sylvester did not give up, he was now using a combo of his shotgun and rope. However, Maphisto casted a spell and made the demons stronger. They were soon overwhleming Sylvester. He was still fighting them proudly. They began to jump on him and dogpile. Just when he thought it was over, he created a huge explosion, destroying all of the demons in the room. Maphisto fled. Sylvester got out his shotgun and shot him. He fell, but then got back up and continued to run. Sylvester tied Maphisto with his rope, slammed him on the ground a few times, then sent him flying into the ceiling. Sylvester finsihed him off with his shotgun. Maphisto blew into a million shadows. However, billions of shadows began to gather. They soon created a giant demon. "ROARRRRRRRRR!!" It yelled. "THIS IS WHERE TO DIE!" Sylvester roared. Maphisto's demon got ready to crush Sylvester with his foot, but Sylvester dodged and jumped onto the demon. He ran up the leg and chest and up to the head. Sylvester shot both of the demon's eyes out with his shotgun. He then tied his rope around the demon's neck and ignited it. The demon burned in agony and began to shrink. "I will make you pay!" Maphisto said. He then disappeared into the depths. A portal back to Earth opened. Demons were closing in. Sylvester whistled for his horse. He mounted up, and rode back to Earth and into the horizon, searching for a place to live... To be continued. Sylvester's Next Journey: Give 'em Hell This next story is a continuation of the first. Sylvester is hiding out in Spain when he is hired by a group of Priests to stop a coming Apocalypse, Hell on Earth. Coming February 20th. Previews and posters will be added over the next few weeks. Category:Ghost Riders Category:Stories